The Date on The Water
by kaela097
Summary: Chuck has a wonderful evening planned for Blair, but he's distracted. The question is why?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Reposted . . . too many grammatical errors for my liking. Still not perfect, but better than it was.**

"Chuck Bass, you are a sight for sore eyes," Blair stated as her boyfriend walked into her loft promptly at six that evening. He had called her earlier that day in hopes of persuading her to join him for dinner. She had been reluctant as it was a busy time of the year for her with the Olympus Park Fashion Show only a week away, but he was very persuasive as usual.

"Waldorf, how's my favorite fashion designer?" Chuck laughed as she ran into his arms to hug him.

"Exhausted," she sighed as she rested her head on his chest, inhaling his unique scent, the one that was permanently imbedded in her heart.

"I missed you this morning," Chuck whispered as he began nibbling on her ear. He didn't care that they were in the middle of her office surrounded by her entire staff who were all staring. She had left him all alone that morning, and he desperately needed to compensate for that time.

"I'm sorry," she responded as she broke free from his grasp and pulled him into her office so that she could greet him properly. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Chuck had her pressed against the door with a loud thud that was most likely heard by her entire staff as he kissed her passionately.

"Don't ever leave me alone in the morning again without at least a note. I can't tell you the awful things that flew through my head all morning," he stated as his hands began to roam her body.

"Where are you taking me for dinner?" Blair asked as she tried to break free from his embrace.

"That is for me to know, and you to find you," he grinned devilishly as he refused to be deterred as he continued to ravage her body.

"Chuck," she moaned as her head fell back against the door suddenly with another thud.

"Your employees are going to think that I'm beating you with all the thumping against the door you're doing," he grinned as he began nibbling on her neck.

"I don't care," she moaned as he found one of her sensitive shots.

"Are you ready?" he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Yes," she groaned as she pulled him tighter to her body.

"I meant for dinner," he chuckled softly as he kissed her earlobe before he pulled away. She let out a loud groan at the loss of his body heat.

"Can we skip dinner, and go straight for dessert?" she asked as she grabbed the collar of his suit jacket and pulled him against her forcefully.

"Dinner first, then I promise you can spend the rest of the night having your dessert," he promised as he kissed her passionately. "I'll make the wait worthwhile."

"The wait is always worthwhile with you," she sung as she reluctantly released him.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Chuck asked as he kissed her once more.

"You'd better, Bass," she stated as she wiped the lipstick from his lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he chuckled at her response. She nodded as she grabbed her purse and took his hand, which he had extended to her.

"Come on, Bass, how about a hint?" she requested as they got into his awaiting limo. The limo was the very same one it had been on their first night together. Many attempts had been made to upgrade the vehicle, but Chuck was adamant that he keep the current model.

"You'll just have to be patient," he replied as he leaned in to kiss her as the door was closed. "I know how hard that is for you, so I'll do my best to distract you until we get there."

She smirked as she leaned into his lips.

* * *

"We're here, Mister Bass," the driver stated as he opened the limo door several minutes later. Traffic had been pretty light for Manhattan.

"Thank you," Chuck responded as he pulled away from Blair reluctantly and stepped out of the limo while buttoning his winter coat. She'd been busy unbuttoning it during the drive and the cold air was more of a shock because of it. He quickly turned around and offered Blair his hand to assist her in exiting the vehicle.

"You're turning into such the gentleman, Bass," Blair stated as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Only for you," he whispered as he pressed her against the side of the limo with his body.

"Why have you brought me to the pier?" she asked as she nudged him away gently to take in her surroundings, "I thought you were taking me to dinner."

"I am," he replied as he kissed her hand gently as he pulled her down the docks and to the awaiting yacht.

"Evening, Mister Bass," the captain greeted him with a handshake.

"Good evening," Chuck responded, "I'd like you to meet my beautiful date, Blair Waldorf." Chuck never called Blair his girlfriend anymore. It felt like such a high school expression, and his love for her was anything but childish.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Waldorf," the captain responded as he kissed her hand. Chuck groaned at the obvious flirting the man was doing and quickly put his arm around Blair's waist possessively. He had put in too much effort and invested too many emotions in romancing Blair to have it all taken away by some retired coast guard captain that had decided the money was better in piloting a floating dinner cruise.

Chuck cleared his throat to signal his obvious displeasure with the captain.

"We're ready to leave whenever you are," the captain responded as he quickly dropped Blair's hand.

"Anchor's away," Chuck responded as he handed their host for the evening his coat and then helped Blair slide out of hers. The captain quickly disappeared and allowed their host for to show them to their table. It was in the only table set up in the middle of the cabin dressed in a simple white tablecloth with two candles lit on top.

Chuck quickly moved to pull out Blair's chair before he took his own seat. The hostess gave them each a menu to browse.

"Aren't there usually other people dining on these cruises?" Blair asked as she leaned forward once they were left alone.

"Not when I bought out the entire ship," he grinned.

"Always with the overkill," she smirked as she continued to read through the menu.

"Only the best for you, Blair," he replied as he reached for her hand.

Blair beamed in response. After five years together, she still couldn't get over how romantic and thoughtful he was. Nearly every week he sent her a bouquet of flowers, a different arrangement each week. He was always planning weekend excursions to some place wonderful. Every year they took a two-week vacation to some private exotic tropical hideaway. Every anniversary was celebrated with a flourish. Grand gifts were given and received followed by a night of bliss at their penthouse.

Even during his busiest time of year, he still made sure that she didn't feel neglected in any way. He may look at women from time to time, but he never made Blair feel insecure in the slightest. In the end, she was the one that he chose to spend each night with and wake up to every morning, and he never let her forget that.

"How was your day at the office?" Blair inquired as she put down her menu after determining what she was going to order.

"Just fine," he responded, "We're working on an acquisition for a new bit of 'green' technology that will revolutionize the way electronics will be disposed of. We're a heartbeat away from closing the deal. It should send stock prices soaring again."

"Better watch yourself, Chuck," Blair smirked, "If you're not careful, you'll find yourself being the third richest man in the world instead of the fourth."

"You know I don't care about the money, Blair," he insisted with a roll of his eyes. It was such a change to who he was years ago, he knew that, but it was the truth.

"I know, it's for the rush of adrenaline in sealing the deal," she replied, "And being the best in the business."

"And being economically and environmentally responsible," he added with a chuckle. She'd heard his speech many times before. She could deliver it just as well as him.

"So, what is the occasion?" Blair asked as she lifted her glass of champagne that he had just poured for her and took a sip, "It's not one of our anniversaries, nor is it my birthday. You don't plan your birthday celebration, so what is all of this?"

"Do I need to have an occasion to take the love of my life out to dinner?" he inquired as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Not to take me out to dinner," she responded as he pulled away, "But you're usually not so grand with our evenings, and you've certainly never rented out an entire dining room before."

"I don't rent out dining rooms, Blair," he responded defensively, "I buy them."

"So you're telling me that you bought this floating restaurant just so that we could have a romantic night together," she summarized.

"Only the best for you," he repeated as he winked at her as the waitress came to take their order.

"We have a few minutes before dinner is served, would you like to go experience the view from the bow?" he inquired as he stood from his seat and helped out of her chair. She nodded as she followed him.

The cold air was a shock to her system when they first stepped into the wintry evening, but his arms were around her instantly to keep her warm as he wrapped her from behind. She relaxed into his arms as they silently took in the scenery. They both were known for the impressive vocabulary and a fondness for hearing the sound of their own voices, but never when they were together. There were times when they could go hours together without a single word being uttered, and it was as if they carried on an entire conversation. They were so in tune with each other's thoughts and emotions that words were not necessary.

"I love you, Chuck," Blair sighed as he kissed her cheek. She shivered slightly but it wasn't from the chill in the air, it was the emotions that a simple kiss from him evoked.

"I love you, Blair," he whispered as he rubbed her shoulders gently to ensure that she wouldn't get chilled.

"We should be getting back inside," Blair sighed. He nodded into her shoulder as he pulled her back into the main cabin where music was being played by the pianist sitting at the grand piano.

"Dinner looks to be a few more minutes," Chuck stated as he spun her into his arms, "Care for a dance?" She smiled as she allowed him to sweep her across the dance floor. Chuck Bass was an incredible dancer. She always felt like she was floating in his arms.

Out of the corner of Chuck's eye, he saw that dinner was being served, so he directed her back to her chair. They both marveled at the four-star gourmet food that the chef had prepared.

"Clearly, this was an excellent investment," Blair stated as the waitress came to clear their dishes. Chuck had been pushing most of his food around his plate, but he wasn't really eating too much. Blair was slightly concerned. Something had suddenly occupied his thoughts.

"I was thinking the same thing," Chuck agreed meekly as he pulled her to her feet and into his arms so they could resume their dance from earlier.

"Thank you for taking me away this evening," Blair responded as she laid her head on his chest, smiling at the rhythmic beating of his heart. It suddenly started to beat faster. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect," he responded as he kissed her.

"Spill, Bass," she insisted when she realized his lips weren't as into the kiss as they normally were. He was distracted.

He took a deep breath as he began his rehearsed speech, "These past five years have been the best of my life."

Blair's heart sunk. He was breaking up with her. He had brought her to a secluded place so that when she made the inevitable scene they would be alone, and it wouldn't end up on Page Six.

"You make everything in my life exponentially better. Every moment that we spend together is precious to me. You have no idea how amazing you have made my life, how much better. There was a time when I was so completely lost, but you found me. You put me back together and made me realize that I was not alone in this world," Chuck began.

"Chuck, please," she responded as she pushed away tears, "Just say what you have to say. Don't prolong the agony with these sweet words. Don't soften the blow for me."

"What are you talking about, Waldorf?" he asked in exasperation. He was usually good at interpreting her riddles, but today it was as if she was speaking them in a foreign language.

"You're breaking up with me," she responded as tears flowed more freely, "Just say it."

"You are crazy, Waldorf," he chuckled, "I am not breaking up with you. I'm proposing to you."

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

Chuck took a deep breath as he got down on one knee while he reached into his pocket for a small jewelry box.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you be my wife?" Chuck asked as he looked up at her. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks, but her eyes were smiling. She began laughing but she didn't give him an answer.

"Come on, Waldorf, I'm dying here," he responded as he waiting patiently for her answer.

She began nodding her head furiously but the words wouldn't come.

"You've got to say the word if you want me to put this ring on your finger," Chuck laughed as he opened the jewelry box to reveal a Harry Winston sunflower diamond ring.

"YES!" she finally shouted, "YES! OF COURSE!"

Chuck laughed as he finally slid the ring onto her finger as he kissed her passionately. Dessert that night was the sweetest it had ever been.

**The End.**


End file.
